ist_krathefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Star
Born the son of a legend and forged into one Black Star, son of Black Star, is a legend in his own time. He is considered one of the most powerful mages in the known world. Even more shocking is that most elders of the arcane knowledge predict that Black Star has yet to reach his full potential. He is a member of Vaeltor's Ten and a revered person from both allies and enemies. Background Early Ages Black Star was born in the kingdom his father called home ; Voeth. His mother, Kaiya, was hunted down by Southern Empire spies before Black Star could talk. Knowing her association with a great figure of the Great Alliance and the offspring they bore, Kaiya was quick to make sure he was in safe hands away from the danger present to her. Her exact fate is unknown. Black Star was put into care of the famous Voeth's Arcane School of Magic. The administrators of the school knew who the child was, though they never revealed his true identity to him. From an early age Black Star showed great talent in the arcane arts. It was obvious to the Grand Seer at the school that his father's talents ran through his son's blood. What made Black Star a curious subject was the fact that despite such natural gifts, he still poured over book and aincent texts of drawing magic. This resulted in the beignning of Black Star's mastery of the arcane arts. By the time Black Star was eligible to enroll in the Utopia schools he was already able to cast from 6 different winds of magic ; Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, Onyx, Opal, and Silver; his natural element being Topaz. This talent at such a young age was all but unheard of. During his breif stay at Utopia Black Star was projected to be the top arcane spell caster in his class. Due to the schools forcing magic users to take certain classes regardless of talent level Black Star was able to put almost no effort into succeeding in these classes which allowed him to direct his focus towards independant study and another intriguing attribute. Most spell casters of Black Star's talent level are reserved for staying in the back of the fight; content to cast their deadly weapons and conflict altering auras form a distance. Black Star sought more. He sought out a personal trainer to study in the ways of the Battle Mage. Most battle mages knew a small repetoire of spells that complimented their battle style. Black Star's theory was simple: "If I can be half as skilled as a combatant as a mage, the fight will be over before it begins." It was estimated that Black Star had untapped all but two winds of magic by the time of the Utopian disaster. The Rise of the Star Upon the return of Black Star and his utopian brothers from the lost lands Black Star was the first of the group to be singled out for his talent. Shortly after his friend Lackerall became a General in the Great Alliance, as he did with all of his utopian brothers, he made Black Star a Platoon Leader. The first time Black Star exhibited his talents on the battlefields of one of the four fronts of the Great Alliance he won the hearts of millions. In the first battle Lackerall commanded, ''Counter Assult of Tevil's Plains, ''Black Star almost single handedly won the battle when during a crucial push was able to counter an enemy wizards's curse. Not only was it just a counter he was able to reflect the intended effect on the enemy forces. As the Alliance forces charged downhill against a magically fatigued foe the battle ended quicly and decisively. Rumors of Black Star's talent level spread far and wide and finally had reached the ears of the enemy. In a later battle Black Star was challenged to his first mage's duel. It had been about 60 days since the Tevil's Plains encounter. The opposing mage, a middle age wizard named Herman, shot off bolt after bolt of ice as Black Star. The younger mage melted the bolts before they came close to harming him and with a simple movement froze the water that once been fierce bolts of ice and summoned the powers of the emerald wind to rupture the ground under it. The shards of ice and earth flew directly towards the opposing mage; too soon for him to attempt any counter. He died immediately. It wasn't long before there was a long list of mages wanted to challenge, what they considered to be, an overconfident brat that needed to be reminded of his place. Instead it was Black Star showing them theirs. He seemed to be undefeatable. Black Star spared as many lives as he could, but just as a blade cannot always be subdual, neither can magic. Soon his challengers weren't even limited to spell casters. Rangers, Warriors, even Assassins attempted to put down the new "Super Star" as he had been affectionately dubbed by the Great Alliance media. Some got close, others never stood a chance, regardless the outcome was the same; Black Star emerged victorious. After one cycle of the seasons Black Star stood at a flawless 17-0 in single combat duels. A record unheard of for a mage. The Falling Star As fast and as high as Black Star rose the crash he took was twice as hard. A small skirmish has broke out near Black Star's Platoon. Lackerall was also in the area and acomponied him to the battle site. Little blood had been shed and the enemy seemed to stop their aggression when Black Star and Lackerall rode up to the site. A challenge was issued to Black Star by a strange man. He was very large and muscular. He stood at just over 2 meters in height. He wore no armor, just covering for decency. He had two metal blades that were forged into his arms. The imprint of where his arms used to be could be seen in the blades. He had a mask of a skull embeded in his face. At this point Black Star had grown accustomed to all forms of enemies challenging him he viewed this was as no different than the rest. Before Black Star accepted the challenge Lackerall ordered him to not accept the challenge. Black Star smiled, "No worries Lack. Just like all the rest." The man simply stood there waiting for Black Star to make the first move. He did. Black Star in a very graceful movement charged his staff with electrical energy, spun and struck the chest of his enemy before he could block it. Force of the blow caused the man to step back, but only step back. Black Star stood in awe. He conjured a fire spell and slammed his hand against the stomach of his enemy as hard as he could. Upon striking the iron abodomen of the warrior Black Star's wristbone shattered causing him to fall to his knees. He looked up at his enemy and said in a fearful, "Who are you?" The man responded in a deep voice, "Your maker." With that he swung his massive armblade at the knelt mage sending a deep gash from just above his left nipple, over his shoulder to the middle of his back. His vision fading Black Star doesn't remember what happened next, but the witnesses do. Lackerall had charged onto the battlefield on horseback breaking all forms of the dueling code. Doing such he had suffered 3 arrow wounds. He met the blade of the towering figure with his own just before it came down on the neck of Black Star. The parrying blow had caught the warrior off guard as he expected no foul play in the duel. Lackerall used this opportunity to trip the warrior, grab his bleeding friend, and gallop away so that he could save his friends life. Black Star was put on trial for his insubordination, the main factor being his disregard for his commanding officer's orders. Had there been no witnesses, Lackerall would have let it be. Black Star was stripped of his rank and given an indefinite discharge. Black Star moved to the dwarven kingdom of Dorgost where he rented a small house. Black Star sank into a depression and developed a serious addiction to alcohol. On more than one occasion he was saved from alcohol poisoning, once by his utopian brother, Zeb. Almost everyone had considered Black Star to be done with his career; only caring for where his next drink was coming from. Little else is known about his time spend in Dorgost. Supernova It wouldn't be until the evacuation of the Gnome Kingdom capital, Stomar, when Black Star's next actions were recorded. During the evacuation the Alliance forces had been pushed back to the point where their only priority was to get as many citizens out as they could. Time was running out as the Southern Empire forces approached the loading caravans of citizens. A small platoon led by Black Star's utopian brothers Ator and Lackerall stood in defense of the citizens. As the Southern Empire was within 100 meters of the citizens a figure appeared between them. He was hooded and his physical traits were shrouded by some form of spell. In his hand a conjured flame was kept. A glowing staff was strapped to his back. At the time nobody knew who he was, but they were sure of one thing; he was not friends with the Southern Empire. In a quick motion the figure was able to incinerate the entire front rank of the opposing force. Then a familiar voice called out, "Leave the lands of the Great Alliance immediately or I will scorch your further ranks." Lackerall and Ator shared a smile. Black Star had returned. Heeding more to protocol than before Black Star worked his way back through the ranks to eventually become a Silver General. Though a lofty position he usually leaves his duties in the hands of his successor at the position as he attends to a different role in life. Having mastered all 12 winds of magic and even some moderate success in dealing with RARIM, Black Star began to follow his true path, his father's footsteps. To do this he desired to use his father's staff which was kept safe for years until the true owner of the staff was ready to take it. Black Star beleived it to be him. As he attempted to request ownership of the staff, it was found to be stolen. Quickly Black Star gathered a search party to help him to retreive it. He will not rest until it is found. He beleives it to be his destiny to weild his father's staff and help bring peace to Vaeltor.